


Break

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drabble, M/M, OrgXIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never would do that with me, before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Afterwards, Zexion says, "You never would do that with me, before. I wanted you to, but you never took the hint."

Lexaeus shrugs slow like an earthquake under his shoulder. "You were so young," he says. "I think I was afraid I would damage you in some way."

Zexion's eyebrows go up, and his gaze goes shrewd beneath his hair. "I'm not younger than you now?"

Lexeaus says nothing for so long that Zexion thinks he won't say anything at all. Then he says, "I don't think I could possibly damage you more than we are all already damaged, now."


End file.
